OkiKagu Month 2016: Compilation
by Sabichu
Summary: Compilation of one-shot prompts for OkiKagu Month. Read Profile for prompts and summary. R&R, thanks!
1. Day 1: Scars

**Author's Note:** First time writing a fanfic in a long time in a new fandom. Plus, I'm drunk, so don't expect anything correct.

Probably very OOC.

The majority of these challenges will be short and I don't know how much each of the fics will be related. But, I will put some type of note in the beginning. Thoughts, comments, flames, critiques are welcome.

This takes place when Kagura is 19 and Sogo is 23, around the time the last movie was set in and update after the Farewell Shinsengumi Arc.

The rolls of thunder clashed from one part of the sky, following a heavy downpour.

Both stubborn wanderers, exchanging blows just for the mere fact both were walking the same route.

Kagura and Sougo Okita called it quits once both were soaked head to toe from the rain, seeking shelter nearby an abandoned house.

The rivals sat across the _irori_ _1_ , watching the fire grow warming the area surrounding them.

The flaxen haired samurai stood up and began to untie his hakama.

"W-What are you doing?!" Kagura exclaimed, watching him remove articles of clothing little by little. Her face turned bright red seeing her longtime opponent down to his S patterned boxers.

"I'm not catching a cold because of you." Sougo replied. He wrung out his clothing, "You'll get sick too if you don't get out of those wet clothes."

"As if I will strip down for you, pervert."

"Do what you like." He said in his deadpan voice.

Kagura hated to admit it, he was right. "Turn around." She demanded.

"You have nothing special I haven't seen before." He snickered, sitting in front of the fire again.

The Yato no choice and began to remove her wet clothes.

She had a hard time removing her dress as clung to her skin. When it finally came off, she threw it next to her. She sat back down in her bra and panties looking at the crackling fire.

Both sat there looking at the fire in silence.

Kagura's eyes could not help to wonder to the samurai's chest. She was always intrigued with others' scars, as she was never able get battle marks with her healing abilities.

"What are you looking at?" Sougo broke her stare.

"N-Nothing… I just was admiring your scars." Looking away from him.

Sougo walked over to her side sat next to her addressing a particular scar.

He pointed to his inner right ankle, "You see this?"

The red head looked at the starburst shaped scar. "It's from you, remember?"

It didn't register in her head at that second, but all the memories came flooding back. Kagura smiled, "You deserved it."

She turned to face him, pointing to the deep scar on his right shoulder. "What about this one?" She questioned.

Sougo placed his left hand on the scar, "…That damn Crow." Fidgeting to show his back to her, touching just the tip of a deep scar from the left to the right shoulder. "This too."

Kagura felt compelled to touch such tissue. It was shallow, lighter than his normal skin color. She lightly traced it with her fingertips. Sougo instinctively straightened his back to her touch.

He raised both his own arms and led her left arm to his heart. She felt the raised scar. "A heinous space pirate got me here."

Her face saddened, realizing her own brother did this to someone like him, feeling guilty. Another toy Kamui just wanted to play with.

She placed her side of the cheek on his back, embracing him. The samurai was unsure how to respond.

He felt warm tears fall on his back.

Sougo placed his hand over Kagura's, hearing a soft sob behind him. The trail of wetness turning cold as it ran down his back.

1 irori - traditional Japanese sunken hearth

Other Notes: Ankle scar, Yaguu Arc

Back, and Shoulder scars, Farewell Shinsengumi arc: Gintoki, Okita, Kagura, and Nobume VS Utsuro.

Chest scar, Shogun Assassination Arc: Okita VS Kamui.


	2. Day 2: Family

**OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Theme/Prompt: Family**

"Poppy." Kagura caught the attention of her father at the worst possible moment surrounded by the Tenshouin Naraku.

The father and daughter stepped back away from the group of men.

Back to back, rabbits pinned to the corner.

The resounding noise from their shakujō shook the earth below. Their feet feeling the enemy slowly enclose them.

"Daddy will keep you safe, Kagura-chan." Umibozu prepared his parasol for possibly the last attack he would ever make.

"I have a boyfriend." She said in her fighting stance.

Boom.

A large-scale blow sent all the men on their backs leaving the rabbits left in the center, untouched.

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING THIS TO ME NOW?" The hunter screamed at his daughter. The veins popping out of different parts of his face. He lowered his parasol, remainder of smoke vanished from the barrel.

"If we die today, we should have no secrets between us." She said bluntly, "Ibrokeyourfavoritebowlathometoo." Kagura muttered shortly after.

As their conversation progressed, members of the Naraku attacked. Unfazed, Umibozu severely wounded or snapped the necks of the clan without breaking the focus of his daughter.

"What is his name? What does he do? He's not another Giant prince is he?" He shouted, punching, kicking without even looking at the enemy.

"His name is Sougo Okita." Kagura round kicked one crow.

"He is a super sadist policeman." Shooting a bullet into an enemy's chest.

"He's an Earthling I really like." Elbowing a crow's face.

"When were you going to introduce me to him?" The overprotective father head-butt another enemy.

"When this blue planet isn't destroyed." Kagura leaped ahead of her father, spin kicking another onto the ground.

"We are going to win this war, and you're going to introduce me to this boy…." Charging into a crowd of Naraku, sending each crow into mid-air.

Umibozu had crazed look, eyes blood shot, and pale. "And I am going to kill him."

Shakujō is the staff the Naraku use as for a weapon.

Notes: Kagura's Boyfriend Arc: Her first 'boyfriend' was a Giant, Dai-chan.


	3. Day 5 & 6: Death & Comfort

**Theme/Prompt: Death and Comfort**

Author's Note: I had some difficulty with research, but if I made any historical or cultural errors, I apologize. Please let me know and I can edit to work around the flow of the story. Of course, comments…everything is welcome.

They met at their usual spot, the park bench facing south of the playground.

Kagura handed her officer boyfriend, on his lunch break…his fifth lunch break, an orange flavored chuubert. She sat down close to him covering their heads with her parasol.

Sadaharu was a having a grand old time chasing the children and other dogs in the park. Both watched the gigantic dog playing, filling joy and horror to those at the sandbox.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Sougo nonchalantly mentioned.

"Hm hmmph hnph (Who is it?)" Kagura asked with a soda-flavored chuubert in her mouth.

"Just meet me here on Saturday morning."

A child screams running away across the field, the large dog following behind.

"Sadaharu, no! Come back here!" Kaugra jumped up from her seat scolding her pet. The alien dog barked cheerfully walking back to his owner, only flicking another child across the park with its tail on his way.

The Yato slurped up the remainder of her ice pop. She heard a crunch behind her.

"Be here on Saturday okay?" Sougo made his trademark deadpan expression with Sadaharu's mouth over his head. A stream of blood fell shortly after his last remark.

It was cloudy a day with some minimal sunlight.

Kagura had her hair down with a single ornament on the right side of her head. She wore her favorite sleeveless red cheongsam with knee high black boots. She placed her parasol next to her.

She sat at the bench wondering who this mystery person can be. She never seen Sougo so serious about anything before. Kagura often wondered how they made it this far into the relationship, as he never asked her out on a formal date, rather their "first date" was a debt he owed to her and it just so happened he wanted ramen and she was hungry.

"Yo." Sougo greeted her. He was in his off duty clothes wearing a gray kimono under a forest green hakama with his sword at his left, carrying a large bag with him. "Let's go before it's too late." He said to her before walking away.

Kagura sprinted to next to him. "Hey! Where are we going?" She said a little breathless.

He didn't answer.

"Wh-"

"If you can," The samurai interrupted, "please do not ask any questions until we get there." He was stoic.

"I can't promise you I won't ask any questions. But don't be a jerk about it." She replied.

She followed him by his side to a train station. Kagura never been on a train before. Car, yes; shooter, yes; space ship, yes; dog, yes. She was excited trying something new, also very confused to where her boyfriend was taking her.

Once they got on the train, she took in her surroundings, looking at everything in the car train. As the train began to move, she immediately knelt down in front of the window watching the scenery wiz by like a child.

After the few moments, she sat back down next to Sougo. She put her hand on his and gave him a slight smile. He reciprocated the smile only to go back to a blank stare. There was not much for her to do, and wanted to respect his wishes of no questions.

He was different; everything from his usual self was different. He hardly spoke about his past. As he was the "live in the present" type of person. His life now was the newly reformed Shinsengumi to protect his home, Edo.

They sat on the train for about an hour. Kagura watched the outside pass by silently. Never saying a word to each other.

"Next stop, Bushu." The feminine robotic voice announced over the speaker.

She felt his hand curl up under hers.

"Let's go." He said quietly.

The weather in Bushu was cloudier, a few drops of rain and there.

She followed him to his side, still without a word to each other walking long distances from suburban to rural side of the prefecture.

The blonde samurai stopped in his tracks in front of a house, which was visibly occupied by a family, "This is where I grew up."

Immediately began to walk again.

He slowed his walking as they entered the cemetery.

He took a wooden bucket and ladle near the entrance, and filled the bucket with water. She watched him, following behind.

He continued to walk up the hills.

They stopped at a grave.

The tombstone read, "沖田 (Okita)" in the center. It had three names engraved into it. The one on the furthest right read "ミツバ(Mitsuba)".

He poured the water from the ladle onto the headstone.

"Aneue, apologies for not visiting sooner." Sougo said. He took out items one by one that he brought in his bag, setting up incense and placing flowers onto the grave.

Kagura widened her eyes in disbelief, " _Who is this persoooooooooon?_ " She thought. Never in the lifetime would she ever hear _the_ Sougo Okita, the Prince of Sadists ever use such polite speech.

She watched him take a bag of ultra-spicy rice crackers and a box of dango out of the bag and placed it in front of the grave. Then, he took out five bottles of Tabasco sauce drowning the dango with the spicy liquid, filling the container to the brim. She recoiled at the sheer amount of sauce he was adding on top.

He put his hands together for prayer in front of the grave, "Aneue, my sincere apologies for not coming sooner. The world has become a different place since you left and has created more difficulties at work. Hijikata-san has not made it any easier for me. Please let him have runny diarrhea tomorrow."

" _Never mind, the person I know is still here with me_." She thought.

"I have found someone that lifts my spirits when times are getting rough." He added. "Her name is Kagura."

"She has no grace," he added. Her anger vein popped up on the left side of her temple as her right eye twitched. "She eats like a pig," her vein swelled. "And she has dirty mouth."

"So you want to die today, huh?" She angrily said, kicking him in the ass.

Without breaking the prayer, he jumped to the side avoiding her kick, smirking. He continued, "But at the end of the day, she makes me feel important. Behind the tsundere exterior, she's a beautiful girl I care about… and I'm glad to have met her."

He ended his prayer and looked at her with a slight smile.

She followed his lead, and set her hands in prayer, "Mitsuba-san, my name is Kagura, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Your little brother is a no good, sadistic little brat." She peered to the side, seeing him with his deadpan face. "He makes peoples' life difficult on purpose, and slacks off from work daily…"

"But, at the end of the day, he is a hero. He has saved my life many times before, and others' lives. Behind that devilish handsome face, he is one of the most caring persons I know… and I'm glad to have met him."

She released her hands, and turned to him. "How did I do?" She asked, winking.

"I don't know, I don't think sis is pleased with you." He replied with the same expression.

Kagura crossed her arms pouting, kicking him in the shin, falling down to his knee.

Sougo got back on his feet, placing his hands on her shoulders, facing her, "Today is my sister's death anniversary. I'm…" He turned red, "I'm glad you came here with me."

He hated being soft to her.

The samurai lowered his head on her shoulder, "I miss her so much." His voice began to crack.

Kagura grasped his head, holding him. She couldn't help to smile, feeling how vulnerable he is.

She exhaled, continuing to embrace for minutes, turning into hours.

The clouds dispersed revealing a sunny day.

Sougo felt the warmth from the rays and finally lifted his up from Kagura's shoulder. He cupped her face with his hand.

She blushed.

"Thank you." He said.

He broke away to clean up his sister's grave, Kagura lending a hand.

The sun was about to set as the two were exiting the cemetery.

"What else is interesting around here?" She asked.

"Hijikata tied me to a crucifix in the mountains back there when I was kid."

Sougo brushed his arm against Kagura's, inviting her hand to his. She gladly accepted and interlaced her fingers with his hand. She smiled.

Ending Note: I decided to combine both for days 5 and 6. Day 4 (clothes) will have to wait because it is taking a lot longer than expected.

I'll be away so the majority of the prompts since I will be out of town of work.

Sometime in the future I will edit it. The stories are on under Sabichu and or on Tumblr under Englishbad.

Other Notes: In the Cursed Glasses Arc, Hijikata tried Okita onto a crucifix because he was the one to who told him that Maserati cars could run on mayonnaise.


	4. Untitled

Kagura sat on the _engawa_ outside of both of her sons' room. A temporary home that the Shimura family was graciously kind enough to let them live in.

It was a full moon and the night was cold, the blanket over her shoulders was just enough to keep her warm.

A gust of wind passed. She pushed her hair back with her hand.

"You're late." She said pulling the blanking in.

"I know." Sougo emerged from the shadows and sat down next to her.

"The kids are going to be pissed that they missed seeing their father again."

"I know." He replied.

The mother of two rested her head on his shoulder, "Welcome home."

"The mission isn't over, I can't come back yet."

Kagura respired.

"How are they doing?" He asked.

"They threw Kondo at a tree and the tree broke in half." She explained. It was becoming more apparent that her sons inherited her Yato strength, almost killing their uncle.

The estranged father smiled in relief, "I'm glad they're doing well." He stood up.

"I don't know how long I can keep them hidden." Kagura expressed.

After the war ended, the Yato race became an endangered species. Humans and other Amanto set bounties to eradicate the clan as it was the second to next biggest threat to the universe.

"I have to go."

Kagura pulled on his sleeve, "I…I can't do this on my own anymore."

Sougo helped his wife up, looking into her eyes, wiping a tear from her face, "I will be back soon as possible, I promise." He kissed her lips gently, only Kagura initiating a deeper kiss soon after.

God, he missed her. Even breaking away from her kiss was painful.

"I have to go." He whispered.

She looked at him sorrow in her eyes, and kissed him again, pulling him closer to her wanting more, wrapping her arms around he is neck. He responded with another intense kiss, pushing her back against the pillar.

"Captain Okita, they're on a move!" A member of his squad spoke over the radio receiver.

"Take the south. I'll handle the rest. Over." Sougo responded on the radio before jumping down to take an army of enemies.

He slaughtered ten men with ease. Blood spewing out from every direction, some of it landed on his face.

Sougo felt a vibration from his pocket.

He took out his cellphone. It was an email from his wife.

Instinctively, Sougo threw his sword back, stabbing an enemy at their face. Blood landed on the screen of his phone, he wiped off with his finger.

The email, "I'm pregnant. It's a girl!"

He smiled, "I'm coming home."

Author's Notes:

 _engawa_ \- a typically wooden strip of flooring immediately before windows and storm shutters inside traditional Japanese rooms.[1] Recently this term has also come to mean the veranda outside the room as well, which was traditionally referred to as a _nure'en_. wiki/Engawa

I should be sleeping instead I wrote this drabble. I always imagined Kagura and Sougo having a large family; rabbits tend to have many offspring.


	5. Day 18: Names

**Theme/Prompt: Names**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K+ / PG (Language)**

 **Word Count: 650**

* * *

"Hey China, this is what I owe you." Sougo threw the money at the table.

She flicked a few coins back at him. "Sadist, this isn't a nice way to give back someone money." Kagura continued to slurp her noodles. She only had a minute left to finish the ramen challenge, otherwise she would have to pay 3000 yen and she wasn't about to spend her meager salary on a one time dinner.

"Excuse me miss, one pork ramen with extra thick noodles." The off-duty officer waved to the server.

"What the hell are you doing? You're distracting me!" She took another bite of her ramen. One of the servers came by the table to observe the Yato with the challenge.

Kagura had just two more servings left.

The server clicked her stopwatch. She bowed, "I'm sorry miss, you're out of time." Walking away from the table.

"Damn Sadist! I almost had it if you didn't sit here!" Kagura clenched her fist yelling at the officer.

Sougo's meal came to the table; he divided his chopsticks, "Time to eat." He said in monotone voice. He slurped some noodles from his bowl.

The Yato crossed her arms watching the blonde eat.

"Hey, are you just going to watch me eat the whole time?" He picked up a bamboo shoot from his bowl.

Kagura twitched, gritting her teeth, hesitating her reason, looking down at the floor, "I don't have enough to pay for my meal."

"I'll cover ya. We can call it even." He chewed his noodles.

She sat there looking onto the floor without a word.

"You could at least say 'thank you'."

"Th-Thank you, Sadist." She mumbled.

Sougo bent his ear forward with his free hand, "What's that?"

"Th-Thank you, Sadist." She repeated a little louder.

"I can't hear you."

She was getting annoyed, "Thank you, Sadist!"

"Hah? Sadist? That's not my name." He grinned. "It's Sadist- _sama_."

Kagura glared at him, "To hell with you, I'm not saying that, 'kay?"

"You could at least say my real name." He snickered, waiting.

Still no response.

"Well?" He took a sip of the broth.

"I don't actually know your real name." She shrugged.

He looked at her stunned, "After all these years, how do you not know my name, China?"

"How do _YOU_ not know my name? China isn't my name, dumbass." She retorted.

"You have no legal papers as evidence." He finished his meal, putting his chopsticks together on the table.

She flipped him the bird.

The server came by with the check.

He took out his wallet placing a credit card on the check. Then reaching for his tea.

Kagura peered at the card, a credit card with a familiar black and gold Shinsengumi emblem on it. Below the numbers read, "SOUGO OKITA" on it.

She read it aloud, "Sougo…. Okita."

"Wasn't so hard was it?" He commented. "Your name was Ka…guya or something?"

"Kagura."

"Kaguya."

"It's .Ra."

"No family name?"

"I don't need one. My name is famous like Madonna or Cher." She said matter-of-factly.

The server came back with a credit card machine to complete the transaction. The machine printed out the receipts for him to sign.

Kagura watched him sign his signature. To her surprise, his penmanship was neat. The server bowed and thanked them for their patronage.

Both got of their seats to exit.

"We're out of each other's debt now, right?" Kagura asked.

"I said we're even." He said in his lazy tone, as they exited the restaurant.

The realization of their situation began to settle in both of them.

"So…" She continued.

"So…" He was a loss for words.

"I'll be heading home now." The Yato tried to break the awkwardness.

"I will…too."

"Okay, uh, later."

"Y-Yeah…later."

The two walked around in opposite directions, later picking up the pace.

"Was that…?" Sougo spoke to himself.

"Did we…?" Kaugra said.

"…GO ON A DATE?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *rolls* I should be more organized… .-.


	6. Day 19: Animals-Pets

**Theme/Prompt: Animals/Pets**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K+ / PG (Language)**

 **Word Count: 985**

"Gin-chan, I'm worried about Sadaharu. He hasn't come back for the whole week." Kagura pouted not eating her breakfast at the table.

Gintoki sat there reading the morning papers, shuffling to another page.

"Hey, Gin-chan, are you listening?" Kagura shouted to him.

"Hey, hey, I'm listening. That dog disappears all the time and comes back. He is a wild animal at heart. He's probably looking for some love-ru, love-ru and will come back once he gets it out of his system."

Kagura leaped over the table to punch him.

"How dare you accuse my innocent Sadaharu with such dirty acts? Sadaharu isn't interested in girls at this age." She started to weep loudly.

Gintoki laid on the floor with a bruised cheek and blood leaking from one nostril.

He blinked blankly.

The silver-haired man sat back up, taking a piece of issue to plug his nose from bleeding.

"Kagura, look at this." Gin moved the newspaper to her.

The headline read, "Shinsengumi Bust Drug Deal in Edo". Kagura sees the picture with a certain flaxen haired captain and a giant white day in the photo.

"SADAHARU?! She exclaimed. "Gin-chan, we need to get Sadaharu back from that that Sadist, who knows what things he's doing with him!" She covered her face with her hands shaking her head side to side in denial.

"Good morning! Kagura, I was reading the newspaper this morning and I think Sadaharu may be with-" Before Shinpachi was able to finish his sentence; Kagura threw Gin's crumbled up newspaper at the human wearing glasses at high speed knocking him off balance.

Kagura ran out of the room in tears.

The Yorozuya arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters. Thinking of a good way to get their mascot and Kagura's beloved pet.

"Before we start accusing them for taking Sadaharu, we should-" Shinpachi began to say, bullets began to fly in the air startling the glasses man.

"You bastards! Give me back my dog, I know you have him!" Kagura yelled shooting her parasol into the air. Shells of ammunition dropped out of the sky.

"Hey, why aren't you listening to anything I'm saying? You are being illogical about this whole thing!" The glasses said while Gin picked his nose.

"Come out, Sadist, I know you're in there!" Kaugra aimed at the wooden doors.

"Hey, hey, be quiet, people are trying to nap here." Sougo rubbed his eyes meeting the trio in front of the entrance. His eye mask was on his forehead, hair messy from the mask.

"How dare you kidnap my Sadaharu?"

"He came to me scratching at our door for food, and it's not Sadaharu, it's Sadoharu." The officer smirked. "I don't know what you did to make him run away, but he sure knows who can treat him well."

Kagura was fuming; Shinpachi had to hold her back with his might before any more damage was done to Okita and the rest of the Shinsengumi headquarters.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!"

"Calm down, Kagura-chan. There must be a reason why Sadaharu ran away. Have you been feeding him?"

Kagura stopped fighting, "I've been feeding him every day, and he has refused to eat in the past week. When I let him go do his business outside, he just left without saying a word."

"He had a change of heart. Miss Piggy couldn't handle his needs."

Shinpachi held the vermillion haired Amato again, "Call me that again, I swear I'll kill you."

They crowd felt the earth tremble below them. The large white dog yawned upon greeting his owners.

Sahadaru barked. A notification beep came from Gin's pocket. He took out the animal translator and gave it to Shinpachi, yawning.

"Hello." He read.

"Patsan, give me the translator, I want to know why he left."

Shinpachi handed Kagura the device.

"Why did you leave me?" She questioned.

Sadaharu barked into the translator, "You fed me the wrong type of dog food."

"That was it?" Kagura yelled in frustration throwing the translator onto the ground. "Sadaharu, I'll make it up to you, just come back with me ok?" She petted the dog.

"Hey China, he came to me. Besides he's a police dog now." Sougo explained, grabbing the dog's head towards him.

"The hell he is. He was mine to start with. How do you know how to take care of him?" Kagura grabbed his head towards her.

"A lot better than you that's for sure." He grabbed Sadaharu's head towards him.

The dog started to whine.

"Now, now, let's have Sadaharu decide who he wants to be with." The straight man pushed back Kagura and Sougo away from the dog, giving them distance.

"Be a good boy come back to me, Sadaharu." Kagura cheerfully said.

"Stay with the Shinsengumi, we'll treat you better than the female pig there." Sougo also said, cheerfully.

The dog was confused, looking at both new and previous owners. The animal began to move.

"That's it! I knew you'd come back to me!" The Yato said.

"That's a smart boy, come to your better owner." Sougo patted his thigh to get the dog's attention.

As the two were doing their best to win back the pet, the dog shoved them a side walking towards a pole, and peeing on it.

They watched as the dog did its business and walked out to the street. Shinpachi trailing after the dog.

Sougo and Kagura looked dumbfounded.

Gin flicked the last of his snot. He took out a pen and invoice pad out of his kimono, scribbling down something.

"Our dog helped with that drug bust. Since he's technically ours, we need to charge you a fee." Gin ripped out the paper and handed it to the officer before leaving to follow Shinpachi, "It's due next week."

"…I hate you." Kagura said to the officer before walking off.

He looked at the girl with his deadpan face.

 **Author's Notes** : This the best I can come up with this late hour for this prompt. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Comments, complaints, everything is welcome.


	7. Day 20: Travel

**Theme/Prompt: Travel**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K+ / PG (Language)**

 **Word Count: 446**

* * *

"Kagura, I'm breaking up with you." Sougo stated.

She put on her poker face and blinked, "Hah? Are you really that afraid that you're willing to break up with me?"

The newlyweds sat across from each other at the terminal waiting to board their spaceship.

Sougo was anxious, never once flew into outer space, leaving behind his home planet. He gripped the armrest so tightly that one side broke.

"Don't be a baby, flying to space is like being on an airplane. Only, you're million light years away from Earth." Kagura's words were not much encouragement to calm her husband down.

"No, no, no, I don't want to go!" He said in a very high-pitched tone. Sweat poured down his face, soaking his t-shirt.

His wife looked at him in contempt. " _I never knew I married such insecure man…_ " She thought.

"Besides, why are we going to Waiiha anyway?"

"The Boss Lady and Shinpachi gave us tickets to go for our honeymoon. I wasn't going to say no." She explained.

In reality, the tickets were free because they bought so many boxes of chocolate covered macadamia nuts that the planet store gave them two vouchers to visit the planet again.

"You can't take the sun and the heat. It's a horrible place for you." Sougo tried to convince his wife that this entire trip was a bad idea.

"I have my sun hat and I bought this experimental sunscreen, it is 2,050 SPF. Don't want you want to see me in my new swimsuit?" She winked at him, moving over her collar, exposing a pink strap.

Kagura accidentally knocked over the lotion with her elbow. Some of the contents dribbled onto the seat next to her. The seat began to smoke.

Sougo's eye twitched and began to shake his head, slowly moving away from his wife, hoping to escape this trip.

The announcement for their boarding group was called over the speakerphone.

"Sou-" Kagura turned her head to talk her husband, nowhere to be seen.

She looked around and spotted him run to the closest exit.

"We're not going to miss our honeymoon!" She yelled out.

The pissed Yato zoomed over and confronted her husband. She kneed him right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kagura caught his fall and flung him over her shoulder walking over to the gate.

The crowd watched her in fear with her husband over her shoulder. She gave the tickets to the woman at the kiosk.

"Enjoy for your flight." The woman said nervously to her.

"Thank you, it's our honeymoon." Kagura smiled ear to ear, smacking the butt over her shoulder before entering into the spaceship.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Another prompt done!

Waiiha is the planet that's summer all year around. Same one when Otae and Shinpachi went after Obi-One died. It's like Hawaii, but not…

I had the idea when the Shinsengumi captains were following the Commissioner's daughter on their date. Okita flew out of his seat on the rollercoaster.


	8. Day 21 & 23: Nightmare & AU-Day

**Theme/Prompt: Nightmare & AU-day**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 1,307**

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Oh Jesus, I kept thinking of ideas what you write and I might end up doing a full story on it. But, for this challenge I will do a snippet for OkiKagu. Also, nothing is historically accurate and everyone is OOC. :)

 **Backstory** : Kondo, Hijikata, and Okita wake up in unfamiliar place. They take a closer look at they are at Gintoki's home. First thing they do is head over to Shinsengumi headquarters only to find out that their own men do not recognize them and do not help. They ask around Edo for information to what has happened to them. They find the Odd Jobs trio in as the Shinsengumi uniform patrolling the streets.

Okita is on a mission to find more information about them and cannot help that seeing the girl he once knew is a completely different person.

I was inspired by this fanart from sydino, thank you. 3

* * *

The way she moved was completely different from what he knew. This person had a stone cold presence but had grace and beauty that can kill. Not that innocent and spunk like the one he knew from his world. She had the same face, same vermillion hair, the same parasol, and hair ornament. Her physique was a little more muscular, and she had initiative. Her uniform was similar to a Mimawarigumi vice-captain uniform, only in black and gold.

Sougo Okita followed her in the last 24 hours watching her every move. From the day before, watching her practice at the dojo, to carrying out her duties. She was able to arrest four Joui rebels with an impressive 1-hour search period. The demon vice-commander's dream solider.

She took her break buying a few boxes of pickled seaweed and headed over to a dango shop nearby. The purple parasol providing shade over her head as she walked. Every step she took the tassel rang from her hair ornament. The other noticeable accessory she had in this world was the short sword on her hip. Of course, her sword would only in her favorite color, red.

She sat down eating her order of _Mitarashi dango_. Chewing half of the dumplings from the skewer.

"You're not very good at following people are you?" She said after swallowing.

She wasn't talking to him, was she? Sougo ignored it. He hid behind a tree next to the shop.

"I know you've been monitoring me since yesterday, pervert." She called out again. He ignored her words again.

He felt something coming towards him. A wooden skewer flew at high speed, puncturing the tree like an arrow, missing his throat by a few centimeters. She threw it so hard that the skewer poked through the shop's wall into the tree.

"You've caught me, congratulations." Sougo threw his voice, still concealing himself.

She was on her last bite. She completed her food before speaking, unlike the girl he knew. "You want to be arrested today for obstructing an officer?"

"Heh, I wouldn't want that, I just wanted to dance with you that's all." He replied. Sougo wanted _badly_ to roughhouse with her, just to see how this girl with fair with his girl. Maybe, perhaps he just really missed his girlfriend back home.

"You have a twisted way of courting girls, sir." She sipped her tea.

He chuckled at her polite speech and no accent. She definitely wasn't the same girl.

"Let me tell you now, I'm not interested." She finished her tea, putting more than a good share for the meal and damage for the wall.

"Not even one quick duel?" He continued.

"It's in my Code that I do not engage in private fights1. Sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to look elsewhere." She said indifferently, leaving to go back to work.

The samurai followed her from a distance for a few blocks.

"You are starting to really irritate me!" She shouted.

"I'm not leaving until you dance with me."

He attacked her, thrusting his sword behind her ear.

She dodged the attack, grabbing his arm, flipping his entire body forward. He twisted his torso to toss her off balance, kicking her to the ground dropping her parasol.

The townspeople gasped at the commotion.

"That was weak." Sougo commented. "I expected more."

This girl really wasn't like her.

"I'm not here to play games with you!" She dusted herself off and closed her parasol.

"Let's make a deal, if you can catch me, you can arrest me." He taunted. "If I win, you'll answer my questions."

"I don't deal with trash like you." She snarled at him.

"You have no choice." With one strike, he cut a fruit stand display in half with his sword. "Swords and Firearms Law." He smirked.

She glared at him, gritting her teeth. "You…"

He knew his childish ways would trigger her. Tag was the least favorite game of hers.

He pointed his sword at her.

"Sougo Okita." The man finally introduced himself to this girl.

He ran.

"Dammit!" She chased after him. "Stop! This an order of the Shinsengumi!" She jumped through hurdles catching up to him to a nearby park.

Sougo jumped up in the air, disappearing from her sight.

She stopped for a moment to analyze her surroundings, in a quick second, she saw her a shadow above her.

The officer turned around to shoot him with her parasol. Sougo cut the bullet in half. She blocked his incoming attack with her sword. The sharp steel sparked at impact.

"You finally unsheathed it." His smile grew in excitement. "I've been waiting for long time for this, Kagura."

She looked bewildered. How did this person know her name?

The girl leaped back; firing few rounds with her parasol with her other hand. He easily dodged the bullets, running at incredible speed, side to side.

He knocked the parasol from her hand. She backflipped away from him. She looked at her weapon thrown out of her reach.

"C'mon Kagura, this is the best you can do?" Sougo gripped his sword at her, getting cocky.

"That's Captain Kagura Sakata, fool!" She charged with her blade, blinding him at the side cutting open the sleeve of his _haori_.

" _Sakata? It can't be."_ He thought, with other questions flooding his mind now, killing his thirst fighting her.

She charged at him again, the man put little effort just enough to avoid her offenses.

Sougo was getting tired of a passionless fight getting irritated.

She was not _her_.

He kicked her down, and she fell on her back hard. He straddled her, pinning an arm down with his sword at her throat. The blonde gazed her, he leaned in closer, lingering, studying her face.

She gulped.

She was uneasy, even though her own sword was against his throat. She tried to escape, bucking under him.

He moved his face closer towards her ear, feeling the blade pressed against his Adam's apple.

"I win." He whispered.

That evil grin on his face… just who was this stranger?

Sougo unpinned her and stood up.

He extended his hand to her.

This Kagura smacked his hand away. She sat up touching her throat, looking at the samurai in contempt.

"What do you want from me?" She reluctantly asked, holding the end of her bargain.

The samurai sheathed his sword and returned it to his side.

"Gintoki Sakata, what is he to you?"

"My father?"

"Father? The silver haired natural perm, is your father?"

"Yes. He adopted me when I was a child…He raised me like his own, and taught me the way of the sword." Kagura hated answering personal questions.

"Who are your commanding officers at the Shinsengumi?"

She fumed, "Gintoki Sakata and Shinpachi Shimura."

"Hey look at that, who knew they would rise so high in ranks." He commented.

"Are you done yet?" She snapped.

"What are you in charge of, _Captain_?" Sougo said mockingly.

"First Division Squad." She said, rising to her feet.

"You've got long way to go catching up to me, girlie."

"I don't know who you are, but I hate wasting my time on pathetic samurai, do not bother me again." She began to walk away, holding her side, writhing in pain.

Sougo watched her struggle.

Kagura wasn't _Kagura_.

 _This_ Kagura wasn't worth the torture. The girl he knew would put up the fight. This atmosphere was unnatural.

He wanted to go home soon. He hoped Kondo-san and Hijikata-san found better answers. At least he had his fun and has resource for help when the time comes.

Kagura kneeled on the mat, sliding the paper door to the side.

"It's done." She reported.

The man from the room walked up to embrace her.

She dissolved into his arms, breathing him in. She closed her eyes, exhaling.

"I hate losing."

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Mitarashi dango is covered with a soy-sauce glaze. Really good, it's my favorite!

Real Shinsengumi Codes: ?title=Shinsengumi#Regulations

Some codes have been stated in the series, and half of them they made up. No personal fights in the organization, but Kondo, Hijitaka, and Okita all broke that rule fighting with Gin.

Haori - wiki/Haori

I really would like to do a longer fic for this, I might, we'll see. I want to finish this OkiKagu challenge first. Let me know your thoughts.


	9. Day 16: Home Alone

**Theme/Prompt: Home Alone**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: T (Sexual Content, trigger)**

 **Word Count: 353**

 **Author's Notes: I'm sorry.**

* * *

Sougo Okita sat in the living room cleaning his sword. The father of three finally had a moment to himself with no kids running around sharp objects.

His wife, Kagura left the room without notice moments ago.

"The kids are finally out of the house, what do you want to do?" Sougo asked his wife.

Otae, Kondo, and Shinpachi was generous enough to pick up their young children to attend the festival.

The parents never had any time alone for themselves in months.

"Kagura, do you hear me?" He asked again, checking his sword for any missed spots.

He sheathed his sword before mounting it back on the display.

"Kagura?" Calling her name again.

"Come in here!" She finally responded.

Sougo followed her voice in to their bedroom.

He turned on the lights.

Kagura was wearing a shiny black corset, high waist thong, elbow length gloves, complete with thigh high vinyl 6-inch heels. Her hair in a tight bun.

The floor was covered with all types of "fun" bedroom toys.

His face turned white and he began perspiring. " _Th-This is bad_."

She was spinning a metal chain with her right hand. Unimpressed, Kagura threw the chain around his neck, restraining him. She yanked him from the entrance, dragging him from across the room, closer to her.

He looked up in fear.

"Get on your knees, pig." She said condescending voice.

Sougo subserviently obeyed.

She kicked him in the gut, doubling over. She grabbed his face by jaw, forcing him to look at her.

"You're all mine tonight." She licked his cheek.

Kagura smirked.

She smacked him across the face.

Sougo let a resounding cry.

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san, we've returned. The children are sleeping in the…." Shinpachi would regret sliding the doors before knocking.

A bruised Sougo was in his underwear on a wooden horse with his hands tied behind his back.

The two stared locked eyes for a moment.

A sweat drop went down the Sougo's face. "P-Please don't let the children see me like this." He pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry I disturbed you." Shinpachi quickly adverted his eyes to the floor, shutting the doors.


	10. Day 11: Games

**Theme/Prompt: Games**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K/PG**

 **Word Count: 603**

 **Summary: Kagura + Okita + Pokemon Go = ?**

* * *

"Gin-chan, I'm going out with Sadaharu!" Kagura slipped into her shoes.

"Are you going out playing that stupid game?" Gintoki asked picking his nose.

"It's not a stupid game! It encourages children to be competitive and heathy." She countered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Whatever, be back before midnight, we have work tomorrow." Gin shooed her away.

"Wow, I caught a rare one, Sadaharu!" She flicked her finger going through her Pokemon on her phone.

The large dog barked, congratulating her owner.

She continued to walk with her head buried into her phone, as her dog followed behind.

She stopped abruptly in front of a statue, "Yahoo! There is a free gym!" Kagura excitedly put her Wigglytuff on the gym. "Another win for team Valor!"

As Kagura went to claim her gym prize, it disappeared from her screen. She was confused to what happened to her coins.

She pressed to see the gym to see it changed to another color, yellow. She clicked onto the gym to see who it was. It was a level 20 trainer with a Snorlax, named Do-SSadist13.

"Yahoo…another victory for me." A dull voice said behind the statue.

Kagura glanced behind her to see the Shinsengumi captain on his tapping on his phone.

"Hey Sadist, you took my gym prize!" She pointed and growled at him.

"Oh? You're 'Gurrrrrrra' I see."

"You could have at least let me claim my prize before you took over the gym! I was only 10 coins away from buying an egg incubator!"

"You snooze, you lose." The officer continued tapping on his phone without a care.

"I'll win back my share, just you watch." Kagura took out her phone to defeat his Pokemon.

The two dueled repeatedly taking the spot at the gym, only Kagura was still unable to obtain the prize before the gym was taken over by him.

She was running out of Revives and Potions for her own Pokemon.

"Dammit! Just let me get my coins!" She yelled at him.

Sougo scoffed, "Where does that say in the rules that I should?"

She was pissed. "Shouldn't you be working instead of playing this game?"

From a distance, the Gorilla pranced around Otae.

"Otae-san~ I found a Sparrow at that corner over there! Would you like to come and catch it with me?" Kondo said giving her air smooches.

Otae smashed a rock over his head, "WHO CARES ABOUT THAAAAAT?"

The commander laid on the concrete in a puddle of blood as the Boss Lady continued walking.

Sougo was unconcerned, still staring at his phone, "Kondo-san seems ok with us playing with it."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kagura demanded.

"Uh huh." Still looking at his phone, "Oh good, I caught an Abra." He said, dismissing the Yato.

She flared her nostrils and jumped on him.

He landed on his back.

Kagura began to swing her fists at his face, Sougo blocking every punch.

Sadaharu watched them exchange fists. He yawned after the first few hits.

"Ah, I took over another gym. This game is too easy." A lazy-eyed kid said, sniffling his snot up.

"Daigorou-kun, you're so cool!" Another kid said.

"I only have a few more gyms to claim for team Mystic." Daigorou replied before walking away from the statue.

Kagura and Sougo stopped fighting.

They sat up. The officer thumbed on his phone to see the kid's rank. He was level 35 with a Dragonite at 3228 Combat Power.

The two stared at each other.

"You ruined this game for me." Kagura blamed the officer.

Sougo blinked at her with his deadpan face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Okita's screen name is a combination of his guardian spirit name and the parody of his hitman name Sougo 13 that came from Golgo 13.

I can see Kagura picking team Valor mostly because her favorite color is red. Okita fits team Instinct to me.

*rolls* I'm almost done with the challenges!


	11. Day ?: Glasses, Hugs, School-AU, Bento

**Theme/Prompt: Glasses/Hugs/School-AU/Bento**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K/PG**

 **Word Count: 813**

 **Author's Note: Everything is a typical anime troppppeeee. Let's see how many prompts I can fit in one story.**

 **This takes place of 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei.**

 **Update: 01/08/2017 - I actually forgot to upload this on this account...**

"I lost my glasses! I can't see!" Kagura was on her knees looking for her thick spectacles.

"She's such a loser!"

"Why did they allow this foreign exchange student in our school, she's so weird!"

A few girls passed her, laughing.

Kagura overheard the painful things the girls said. She gave up and sat on the floor moping.

"Hey, are these yours?" A male monotone voice asked.

Everything was a blur to her; she touched around what seemed to be a hand, feeling glasses. She looked down on the floor putting her glasses on.

"I can see again!" She jumped up hugging the person in front of her.

She looked up; it was the most popular boy in her class, Sougo Okita.

Kagura quickly jumped back, blushing. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I-I-I was so happy being able to see again." She explained herself.

"No problem, try not to lose them again, Meat-bun head." He walked away, holding his school bag over his shoulder.

The same girls whispered to each other as he passed their direction.

"I can't believe that foreign exchange student touched him!" One girl said in disgust.

"Okita-kun is so cool!"

Kagura eavesdropped on their conversations, sighing.

The bell rang.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Kagura ran to her classroom.

"Okita-kun, do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"Okita-kun, I have this new manga you might be interested in, read it with me?"

Sougo was surrounded by girls at his desk, even from other classes asking for his company during break.

Kagura observed the attention he was getting. She ate her bento, taking one bite after another of her octopus shaped mini hot dogs.

He shrugged it off, ignoring every girl. He got up from his seat without saying a word, leaving the classroom.

The girls watched him leave.

Kagura walked up to the roof after her lunch. The cherry blossom petals flew along the wind. She extended her arms out, stretching and took a deep breath smelling the scent of the blossoms.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yo, mind being quiet? Some people are trying to nap here." Sougo said startling her.

She looked back seeing the boy with a sleeping mask with eyes on them.

"I didn't know you were here."

"It's better to nap when no one is annoying you."

Sougo heard a thump. He parted on side of his mask to peek. The foreign exchange student was sitting next to him. He sat up.

"I want to thank you for finding my glasses today." She said bashfully.

"Those girls were low life bullies. I saw them kick away your glasses when you dropped them."

"T-Thanks." She said staring at him. She could understand why those girls liked him. He was very handsome and mysterious.

"Why do you just scream just now?" He asked, snapping her attention.

"I…uh… I needed to get my frustrations out. It's annoying being picked on and being by yourself all the time."

Silence.

"Why do you eat mini hot dogs every day for lunch?" He asked another question.

"It's the easiest food I can make besides rice." She answered.

A gust of wind blew carrying the petals over them. Both stared up watching the petals dance.

"Can you make me a bento tomorrow for lunch?"

"What? Really?" She was confused. Why would he want to eat her bento? "I guess I can make an extra box for you." She looked elsewhere, trying to cover her face, embarrassed.

"Yeah. We should head back." Sougo got up, yawning and stretching.

"You should go ahead. I don't want people to think we're together or something." Kagura held her face to the floor.

"Who cares what people think?" He held the door for her.

She turned redder, entering into the building.

The next day it was the same, all the girls trying to get Sougo's attention. The bell rang for lunch.

Kagura stared at her two-tier bento not knowing how to approach him, especially with all the females around him.

Sougo sat up from his seat walking to Kagura.

The girls were in awe. Whispers circulating amongst them.

"Let's go." He pointed his thumb outwards to the exit of the classroom.

She smiled, nodding her head. Kagura took the bento boxes with her and followed the boy.

As she exited to the classroom, she couldn't help to stick her tongue out at the girls, mocking them.

They reached the roof, settling down at a shady area of the roof.

Kagura handed Sougo his bento along with a fork.

Before he dug into his food, "I know what it's like to be alone. You shouldn't care what people say to you. Just do your own thing and you'll be fine." He said as ate his octopus shaped hot dog.

She gave him a weak smile, acknowledging his words of encouragement.

The two ate in silence, enjoying the scenery of the petals dance in the wind.

Author's Note: That was boring. Orz

It's hard to do every challenge when nothing pops up in your head.


	12. Day ?: Match Maker, Fight, Sick,Weakness

**Theme/Prompt: Match Maker/Fight/Sick/Weakness/Birthday**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: T (Language)**

 **Word Count: 1940**

 **Author's Notes: Eh, I'm not really into what one of the character's is doing in this story, because I know he wouldn't do it, he would mention and say it but not actually go through with it. But, for the sake of the challenge, it just goes.**

* * *

"Kagura, get dressed in your best clothes, we're going somewhere nice to meet a client." Gintoki told her.

She was laying on the couch reading her magazine.

"Really?! They must be loaded if I have to dress up!" She quickly jumped off and started to go through her clothes.

She got ready in a flash. She put her hair down with a single hair ornament on the right. She wore a velvet purple cheongsam and black mid heels.

"Okay! I'm ready…" Kagura excitedly said at first. Except Gin wasn't wearing anything special but his everyday clothes. "How come you're not changing?"

"It's important for you, not for me." He said to her.

"W-What is this?" Kagura yelled at Gin. "This is worse than prostitution!"

The sign of the store read, "Matchmaker".

Gin dragged her into the store, "No, no, no, please don't! I'll wash the toilet tomorrow, and, and, I'll make you something other than egg with rice for the next week!" She begged.

Gin began filling out paper work, Kagura crossed her legs and arms sitting impatiently. She was furious at her guardian.

"Why do we have to be here anyway? I thought you were okay with me leeching off you until you die." Kagura pouted.

"Kagura, business is slow." He rubbed his head, knowing he will hurt her feelings. "You're 22 now. I can't afford feeding you and Sadaharu under one roof anymore." Gin regretfully said.

"If you didn't drink and gamble every night, and actually paid my salary. I would have got up and moved away from you, old man."

"This service is free for females of your age group, plus if we registered you today, we get a free supply of pudding for a year." Gin gave her sparkling thumbs up.

"YOU SOLD ME OUT FOR PUDDING?" She said punching him in the face.

Gin flew into the wall. He slid down with a few plaster pieces falling on his head.

The last thing she wanted was to have a _miai_ , she came to Earth for freedom and the last thing she wanted was to be chained in a house as someone's wife and unable to with Gin-chan anymore.

"Kondo-san, why are we here?" Sougo looked at the sign reading "Matchmaker".

Hijitaka lit a cigarette.

The Gorilla put his hands on the captain's shoulders, "The truth is, the Shinsengumi need better public relations and I am hoping you can be our savior to show the public we're not heartless bastards."

"But, I am a heartless bastard." Sougo said bluntly. "Does Hijikata-san have to go along with this too?"

The vice-commander puffed out his smoke, "Nope, I'm never getting married. Besides, the public thinks I'm far away from being redeemed as human. I'm only here to claim the free supply of mayonnaise for the year."

"The public is right, mayo-loving-dog-food-bastard." Sougo commented, smirking to the side.

"What did you say? I'll kill you!" Hijikata waved his fist at him.

"Our public polls show you as the best candidate for Marriage, and you also ranked first for Most Handsome face." Kondo trying to convince Sougo.

"But at the popularity poll from a few chapters ago shows Hijikata-san ranked second next to the Natural Perm. I ranked at number three." He took out the Shonen Weekly Jump from his kimono, explaining the data to Kondo. "Also, the girls ranked the vice-commander to marry at number seven. I'm not in the poll at all."

"No, no, forget about that. Go in." Kondo pushed Sougo into the door.

Sougo sighed. If it wasn't for Kondo, his life wouldn't be so cushy. The last thing he wanted was to come home to a nagging wife.

"Hello, my name is Yume. I will be assisting you with your matchmaking needs. Let's discuss your personality and what you are looking for in a wife, Okita-san. Please follow me." The three followed her to her desk.

"Hello, my name is Ai. I will be assisting you with your matchmaking needs." The lady came to greet them. "Let's discuss your personality and what you are looking for in a husband, miss. Please follow me." Kagura and Gin followed her to a desk.

Gin handed Ai the paper work, he looked unsightly with the tissues plugged in his nose from Kagura's previous punch.

Both parties were at different sides of the office to discuss potential partners, not knowing each party was seeking some type of partner for their "children".

"Let's begin with a personality questionnaire. I will be reading you the questions, and you can answer. Understand?" The matchmatchers asked gleefully.

Kagura and Sougo nodded.

" **What do you for work?"**

"Government paid manslayer." Sougo answered.

"Vice-president of Yorozuya Enterprises." Kagura answered.

" **Where are you from?"**

"Bushu."

"Outer space."

" **What characteristics do you want in your partner?"**

"Completely subservient to my needs, must endure and enjoy the pain I provide for them."

"Rich, handsome, and provide me with lots of food, especially with pickled sea weed."

" **It's your partner's birthday, what do you do to celebrate?"**

"Slicing off their worst's enemy's hand and giving their hand as a present."

"Make them a bowl of red bean rice, and eating the rest for myself."

" **You and your partner just got into a fight, how do you resolve the problem?"**

"Finish them off."

"Beat them until they agree I was right."

" **Do you want children, how many would you like to have?"**

"Two." Sougo putting two fingers in the air, signaling a V.

"Forty." Kagura paused, "No, twenty." She corrected her answer.

" **What are your best qualities?"**

"Torture."

"Eating an entire family serving of rice."

" **What are your weaknesses?"**

"I have none." Kagura and Sougo said.

The matchmakers excused themselves.

"Ai, I have a hopeless client. He's completely crazy!" Yume discussing Sougo with her colleague.

"Mine is too. She is a pretty girl, but she's out of her mind!" Ai having trouble on her own.

"Perhaps we should have them meet. Two crazy people can cancel each other right?"

Both nodded anxiously.

The matchmakers went back to their respective clients.

"We have someone for you to meet today. You will be meeting them shortly in our First Impression Room. Parents can view their children from the two-way mirror to see how the two will be interacting. The children can refuse their partner after an hour. You must interact with your partner. The First Impression room has fun activities to better enhance the experience. Please follow me." The matchmakers explained.

Kagura and Sougo went into their respective rooms sitting at a short-legged table. In front of them had a paper door covering their identities.

The "parents" were led to the other side of the mirror in a room with snacks.

"Oh Yorozuya, what are you doing here?" Hijikata asked.

"Free pudding, what else?" Gin responded earnestly, eating an entire tray of food in the room, as he hasn't eaten in a week.

He grabbed Ai's arm, "When do I get the free pudding?"

A sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Pudding? It was advertised mayo or six-month supply of toilet paper." Hijikata said.

"Toilet paper? I have to sign Shinpachi up for this next time." Gin realizing there was more than just pudding being given out.

"Don't be hasty, this isn't for food or toilet paper, it's about finding the perfect match for Sougo." Kondo said, looking at the window of the two.

Kagura was picking her nose waiting, while Sougo stared that paper wall with a bored expression.

"Who knew China would be so compatible with our Sougo? Isn't that right, Toshi?" Kondo gleamed.

"Sougo should be free to choose who he marries. We shouldn't get in the way of love." The vice-commander put out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Sougo is only doing this for you, Kondo-san."

Kondo felt a little guilty. Hijikata knew he had good intentions.

"Given their history, the two may hit it off at the right circumstances." Hijikata lit up another cigarette.

"Okay, we will begin the session soon." Ai announced on the speaker.

Kagura flicked her booger and wiped her nose with her hand, sitting up right.

Sougo perked up, sitting up right.

The parents walked up to the mirror. Gin wiped his mouth with a napkin observing the two.

"Please remove the walls." Ai directed. The walls automatically moved to the side of the room, revealing their match.

Kagura and Sougo stared at each other for a good long minute, without word.

"They haven't said anything, maybe they are realizing it's love at first sight!" Kondo said.

The two turned to the mirror.

"I refuse." Both said in sync.

Kondo dropped onto the ground. He got up grabbing the microphone from the matchmaker.

"Hey, you two, you're there for an hour, you can at least try. I paid for this session!" He yelled into the speaker. Kagura and Sougo covered their ears from his screaming.

"Good to know our tax money is being used towards something like this." Gin commented, opening a strawberry flavored pudding.

"So you were dragged into this too, huh?" Sougo asked.

"Gin-chan planned to sell me to a husband in exchange for one year of free pudding." She leaned over, sinking her head onto the table.

"I didn't think the Boss would be so cruel. But it is _you_ after all."

Kagura glared at him.

She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, "What are you in here for?"

"Kondo-san, believes if I get married, it will improve the Shinsengumi's image."

Kagura lightly placed her hand on his, blushing, looking away at the captain, "Well…" Her voice a little high.

Sougo looked flushed.

The parents intensely observed closer, pushing their faces against the mirror.

"Y-You do make my heart race whenever I see you." Kagura admitted.

"WAS THAT A CONFESSION?" Kondo shook Hijikata.

Sougo grasped Kagura's hand, interlacing fingers with his. The two glared into each other's eyes. The air was misty and dazzling in romance.

"May be we can give it a try." Sougo said to her.

Kagura snorted, holding it in.

Sougo couldn't resist either.

Both began to hysterically laugh.

"What was that just now?" Kondo asked, confused.

"I think we were just fooled." Hijikata responded.

"How bothersome, I guess a father really can't let go of his daughter even at this age. No man can be good enough for my Kagura." Gintoki said while stacking mounds of pudding.

Sougo wiped a tear from his eye, "No one can dictate who or who I shouldn't marry."

"Yeah!" Kagura, for once agreed.

"Sorry Kondo-san, but I can't do this for you." Looking at the mirror.

Kondo sighed in relief, "He's right."

Gin asked the matchmakers for the rest of the pudding. Hijikata was asking the same for his mayo.

"Fuck this place. You want to get out of here?" He asked Kagura.

"Yeah, I can go for some coffee milk." She got up from her seat.

He went to go open the door only it was locked.

"I forgot we're stuck here for an hour."

She pushed him aside, "Allow me." Kagura kicked the door down, walking out of the room, Sougo following soon after.

"Excuse me, Sakata-san, you will have to pay for the damage to the doors." Ai bowed to him.

"Doors?" He asked.

Kagura decided to kick all the doors down instead of sliding them to exit the shop.

"Uh, that guy will be paying for all the damages." Gin pointed to Kondo, Ai turned to see who Gin was talking about.

Gin grabbed whatever pudding he could and ran out of the door.

Kondo was on his knees crying, "Souggggggggggggoooooooooooo!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah crap, I'm tired. Challenges are almost done, this means I can probably give you better quality fics later when I'm not as rushed.

Miai - Matchmaking is a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. wiki/Miai

In the previous Character Popularity Polls, Okita was always ranked #2 right behind Gin, however in the last two polls; Hijikata has taken the spot of #2. The latest poll was taken for 2016.

Also, for 2016's Top 10 Male Character girls would want to marry Gin is at #2 and Hijikata is #7. Okita is no where in that top 10. Okita really isn't marriage material but it's not right for this fanfic, lol.

Doing "Fuck, Marry, Kill", is a difficult question for me in the Gintama fandom.


	13. Day 13 & 24: Home & Mission

**Theme/Prompt: Home/Mission**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K/PG**

 **Word Count: 166**

 **Author's Note: Warning if you have not read Lesson 606, do not read this. It takes place around that chapter. AHHH I AM ALMOST DONE.**

* * *

Captain Okita and Kagura were against each other's back waiting to take down some rebellious Amanto.

"You came back with new threads and toys. Let's hope your skills have gotten stronger." Kagura said catching her breath.

"I'll give you some credit for not dying at a blink of an eye." Sougo said, slicing an enemy.

Kagura smacked an Amanto with her parasol, "I'm not going down that easily. You and I still have a score to settle."

Sougo kicked an enemy in the face, sending them flying. "We should put how many bodies we can pile up in the scorecard."

"There's no way I'm going to let a brat like you win." Kagura punched an Amanto's teeth out.

"Feels like just the old days." Sougo flicked the blood off his sword.

"…Welcome home." Kagura said to him, smiling to herself.

Sougo chuckled, smiling.

Both felt their preparation behind each other for outgoing charge into the enemy.

"Whatever you do…" Kagura and Sougo said in unison.

"DON'T DIE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We're not going to get any further interaction for the next few chapters, lol.

The "mission" prompt was supposed to be different altogether, but I'm running out of time to completing this challenge.


	14. Day 27: Time Travel

**Theme/Prompt: Time Travel**

 **OkiKagu Month 2016**

 **Rating: K/PG**

 **Word Count: 268**

 **Author's Notes** **: It takes place in the Frozen Time Arc, where they find the Shinsengumi investigating the UFO crash site.**

* * *

"Hijikata-san, what is that you're holding?" Sougo asked the vice-commander.

"I don't know, maybe it's a battery of some sort?" Hijikata looked at his closed fist.

The Yorozuya rushed to Hijikata's frozen in time body.

Kagura struggled to remove the battery from his hand. "I can't, he's clutching on too hard." She struggled, even trying to bite his fingers to get to it.

"Kagura, your methods are too soft, move over." Gintoki began to mercilessly punch the guy over. "Instead of the battery, grab your own dick!"

"How is punching him the face going to help?" Shinpachi yelled.

Shinpachi heard Kagura grunting.

She started kneeing the First Squad Captain in the face.

"Who are _you_ even beating up?" Shinpachi scolded her.

"What's wrong with this guy? He's holding onto the battery for dear life." Gin commented. "Is his grandpa running on batteries or something?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shinpachi tried to make sense of Gin's words. "I know! We just have to move the clock, just a tiny bit where he can let go of the battery." He explained.

"Before we do that, Gin-chan give me your marker." Kagura interrupted.

Gin handed her the marker.

Kagura uncapped the marker and drew on the captain's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinpachi asked her.

She drew dick on Okita's cheek.

"Kagura, we don't have time to play games." Gin said to her grabbing the marker from her hand. He uncapped it and drew a dick with splashes at the tip on Hijikata's face.

"We can't be screwing around!" Shinpachi screamed at both of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Okay, that was sweet and short. Three more prompts to go.


	15. Day 7: Food

**Theme/Prompt:** Food

 **Rating** : T

 **Author's Notes:** This is the last prompt!

* * *

"Time to eat!" Kagura said scarfing down her egg over rice.

Sougo looked at his bowl, "What is this?"

"Egg over rice." She told him with her mouth still full.

"I know, but this the fourth time we're having it. We had it yesterday for breakfast, lunch, dinner and now again for breakfast."

"What is wrong with that? I can eat this all the time."

He pushed his bowl to Kagura's side of the table.

"Boss, how do you eat this every day?" The officer asked Gintoki.

"I've grown accustomed to fill myself with liquids that I don't have room for Kagura's cooking." He sat there drinking his strawberry milk.

"Does it matter? You should be enjoying anything your girlfriend makes!" Kagura directed her remark to Sougo, stuffing the last bits of rice into her mouth.

The officer got up from his seat heading out to the door.

"Where are you going? You can't go to work without a proper breakfast!" She shouted to him.

He slipped into his shoes.

"Come by to headquarters, I'll teach you how to make dinner later. Shinpachi and the Boss are invited too." He left the Yorozuya, shutting the door behind him.

The officer caught the Natural Perm's attention, "What free dinner? Say, Kagura, Okita-kun seems like a decent human being after all."

Kagura scoffed, "He's only good at one thing-", taking her boyfriend's bowl.

"Hey, I don't need to hear your illicit sexual affairs with that boy." Gin scolded her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Pointing at him angrily. "He's good at pissing me off. He's doing this on purpose just to get a laugh. He has something up his sleeve." She shoved half of the egg over rice in her mouth.

"I don't care much about your relations with Okita. I am just happy for free dinner." Gin gave the stupidest smile to her. "Oh I wonder what we'll be having tonight…"

She gave him aggravated look stuffing rice in her mouth.

"Kagura-chan, are you sure this is what Okita-san said to you?" Shinpachi asked her nervously.

She picked her nose, "Uh huh."

"He said we were invited to _have_ dinner, not _for_ dinner, right?" He repeated.

"Shinpachi-kun, I don't exactly remember what he said. All I know is that he wanted to teach me how to cook." Kagura flicked her booger at him.

The human wearing glasses jumped avoiding the snot. "I need to know to tell my sister that I love her if I am going to die tonight."

"Stop whining, you're not going to be eaten. Die, maybe." Gin said to him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all!" Shinpachi said grimacing.

"Oh, Yorozuya, what brings you here?" Kondo greeted the trio at the Shinsengumi entrance.

"Okita-kun told us there was free dinner." Gin bluntly said to the Gorilla.

"Sou-kun wanted to show me how to make a proper dinner." Kagura said apathetically.

"You are actually are in for a treat. Sougo is a talented cook as a well as a swordsman. He only cooks a few times a year for the Shinsengumi." Kondo led them to the kitchen.

"Say, do you have a separate oven?" Gin asked the Gorilla. "I didn't have time to pick up a gift, so I thought I'd make something, do you mind?" He showed a white bag to show Kondo.

"Ah, sure, sure." Kondo leading Gin to another part of the kitchen.

"China-san, Shinpachi-kun, Sougo will meet with you shortly. In the meantime, you can take a look at the photos of Sougo cooking." He handed them an album.

"I guess Okita-san is really talented if Kondo-san made a photo book." Shinpachi said to Kagura before opening up the album.

The first picture was a photo of Sougo crouching next to a large pig, giving a victory sign with a big smile.

"What is this?" Shinpachi remarked.

The next photo was the pig hung up with from its hind legs, with a visible shot in the head. The following with a photo of Sougo slitting the throat of the pig with a bucket catching its blood.

"Kagura, this isn't normal." Shinpachi said nudging Kagura.

"This is what everyday people do all the time. Us city folk are not used to seeing how meat gets to our table." Kagura justifying her boyfriend's actions.

Shinpachi turned the page.

The photo showed Sougo with his crazy sadistic face with thick lines of blood on his nose and across his cheeks and hands covered in the pig's blood while others were descaling the animal.

"This isn't normal, this isn't normal at all!" Shinpachi's voice began to escalate.

The next photo was more photos of the farmers removing the hair from the pig. However, behind the farmers, Sougo was kneeling in front of a demonic shrine with arms spread out, blood dripping off his hands. The center of the shrine was a voodoo doll with Hijikata's photo pinned to it.

"KAGURA, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A PSYCHO, ABSOLUTELY A PSYCHO!" Shinpachi pointing yelling at her pointing to the photo.

"Pats-san, you shouldn't make fun of other people's religions." Kagura said.

"DON'T YOU SEE HE'S USING THE PIG AS A SACRIFICE TO THAT DEMON GOD?" His eyes bugged out. He kept poking to the photo.

 _~Context Background: Sougo Okita sacrifices animals every few months if he doesn't make his monthly kill to the Sadist God. The Sadist God gives him his Sadist Powers and keeps the nicotine curse on Hijikata. He disguises his actions by cooking for the entire squad of the Shinsengumi.~_

"I see you are admiring my craft, Shinpachi-kun." Sougo said monotonously, behind him. Shinpachi jumped from his seat.

Sougo watched him scurry to across the kitchen witch his sadistic expression, lips curving to a slight smile.

"O-Okita-san!" Sweat profusely rained down Shinpachi's face.

He walked over to Shinpachi staring him down, grabbing something next to him. The glasses flinched.

He picked up a few kappogi1, distributing it to Kagura and Shinpachi. Sougo leaned his face closer to his, "I hope you can keep up with today's lesson." He lowly chuckled.

Sougo put on his bandana and apron and tying it himself. Helping Kagura's with hers.

He stood in front of them beginning the lesson.

"Today's lesson is fairly simple meal, fried pork cutlet." He said, taking out a two packages of pre-cut pork chops from the refrigerator.

"We will be preparing for six people. One person gets one cutlet, along with two vegetable side dishes, a bowl of soup, and rice." Sougo explained. "But, in your case Kagura, multiply that twice, and we'll have enough for your meal."

"Why do you have to single me out?" Kagura looked at him.

"That IS enough for you to eat, if you don't get enough, you'll start complaining you're hungry five minutes after. When you cook for other people, you have to include a portion for yourself too." Sougo replied to her with a small annoyance in his voice.

She pouted, knowing he was right. Perhaps this cooking lesson was just to expand her palette and learn to cook other things than just egg over rice. Cooking was love after all right?

Sougo took his time teaching his girlfriend the basic steps to making the perfect pork cutlet to making an egg wash and breading the meat. He even separated bowls with the ultra-spicy cutlets with the non-spicy cutlets.

He explained the importance of a balanced meal to her. A fried main dish should be accompanied by a palate cleanser, teaching her how to thinly slice cabbage accompanying the cutlet, along with a simple salted cucumber as a side dish.

Shinpachi was in charge in making the miso soup and preparing the rice, something he already knew how to make. As he carried out his duty, he observed the couple. The captain teaching the Yato was strangely endearing. He watched them laugh and bicker with each other to what was the proper way to prepare dinner. He had his doubts and had a hard time approving the sadist swordsman as Kagura's love interest as he viewed them more as rivals than a couple. However, this was the first time he saw them as a normal couple.

After long preparation, dinner ready to be served. Thankfully, nothing caught on fire nor was anything burnt to a crisp.

Kondo, Hijikata, Gintoki were called to into the dining room for dinner.

"Amazing! Another good job by Sougo and China-san!" Kondo laughed.

"…I had some credit to this dinner too you know." Shinpachi added.

All sat down for the meal.

"Time to eat!" All said in unison.

Hijikata added an ungodly amount of mayo to his dishes. He took a bite of his cutlet, his face started to turn red. "T-This is spicy!" He said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh? Hijikata-san, I thought you liked your foods with robust flavor." Sougo snickered, before eating some rice.

The vice-commander looked at him, "You bastard…"

The dinner went on without a hitch, and everyone enjoyed their dinner, in exception of Hijkata, who tasted nothing beyond the spiciness of his dishes, even the mayonnaise did not help much. He kept quiet trying to be thankful that he had a complete dinner in front of him.

Gintoki and Hijikata argued over little things over dinner conversations.

Shinpachi wanted to shoot himself hearing Kondo's long-winded reasons why he is a good match for Tae.

Sougo stared blankly watching Kagura chow down her dinner. He sipped on his tea, "What did you think of today's lesson? Fairly easy right?" He asked her.

Kagura gulped down the food down her throat, "It wasn't bad." She continued to shove a few cutlets in her mouth.

"Do you want to continue cooking dinner for me forever?" Sougo asked her.

She spat her food, "What did you say?"

The other side of the table became more rowdy.

"JUMP is the superior magazines of them all!" Gintoki stepped onto the table with one foot, pointing at the vice-commander.

"You're just as blind and dumb to realize MAGAZINE is the better of the bunch!" Hijikata did the same, retorting to the silver-perm.

"You want to fight about it, hah?" Gin pushed up his sleeve, gritting his teeth.

"Bring it on."

"W-What did you just say?" Kagura repeated the question, loudly. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Oh, where's my manners?" Sougo realized he forgot to do something before asking the Yato. "Boss, I'm going to take Kagura as my wife. Got it?" He didn't exactly ask Gintoki, but rather told him.

"Okita-kun." Gin stared at him intently. "In exchange for Kagura, yuinou2 is needed for acceptance. I want at least ¥27,000,000."

"Deal." Sougo agreeing to his terms. Gin rushed over to shake his hand.

"Welcome into the family."

"I don't remember practicing that type of tradition here in Edo." Kagura deadpanned.

"We do now!" Gin said triumphantly as he rushed out to bring in a beautiful two-tier cake, decorated with strawberries and piped expertly by Gin himself.

"Gin-san, you did this by yourself?" Shinpachi asked.

"Of course!" Setting the cake down on the table.

"Oh, this is interesting, the Sweet Tooth has talent." Hijikata lit a cigarette.

The other men were intrigued about Gin's cake than anything else and brought out the alcohol for the good news, even though no answer was given by Kagura with the proposal.

Gin distributed slices of the smaller tier of the cake while he kept the larger bottom of the cake to himself.

Sougo grabbed Kagura from her seat and led her out of the room.

"Just wait a minute, where are we going?" Kagura fumed, Sougo still dragging her along.

They stopped in front of his room.

"You said you didn't want to be like your parents and wanted to fall in love properly first, before doing it in the bedroom. We're getting married now, so let's have sex." He lifted her up, placing her over his shoulder, sliding the door with his free hand.

"W-Wait, I didn't even say 'yes' to your proposal yet. Goddammit let me down!" Kagura struggled to free from his grip.

They entered his room, closing the door shortly after.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Marriage proposals in Japan are asked indirectly by the male asking the female to continue to make something forever or do something together until they die. But it seems to be the modern trend is like western proposals where it's direct and the person gets down on one knee.

Wow, it's been weeks, or rather months that I said I would finish this OkiKagu Month prompt. I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers for the continuous support. I read all your reviews and it makes me incredibly happy about all the feedback, especially from my very long absence from writing ANYTHING.

I will be continuing that AU fic and start it from the very beginning. I'm outlining the story now, and hopefully things play out well depending how canon the manga ends up. As much as I want to reply to all those questions people had, I can't tell you, you just have to read it! I feel like this will be a very long story will end up evolving a lot characters, yes, it's just that complicated.

I will be writing an Okikagu anthology from my headcanon.

Also, I will be writing an angsty fic which I hope isn't too long.

Lots of things going on, and I hope can continue to improve and be more creative with what I write.

Thank you again! Please support by writing reviews and please give critiques! It will motivate me to update more.

* * *

1 Kappogi (割烹着, 'literally cooking wear') is a type of gown-like apron, originating in Japan. First designed to protect kimono from food stains, it has baggy sleeves terminating just after the elbow, and is as long as the wearer's knees.[1] Its strips of cloth are tied at the back of neck and waist. It is particularly used when cooking and cleaning. – Wikipedia

2 The yuinou (Betrothal presents) is a ceremony of the match of both houses where the marriage is decided. It's like a dowry consisting of foods symbolic for a happy marriage, and of course money. You can find more info here . But it's a tradition of the Kanto and Kansai region.


End file.
